My Bee
by PhyMelody-Chan
Summary: Kehadiran sesosok gadis yang mengubah hidup seorang Uchiha Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua, ini fic pertama romance pairing favoritku niih , hehe , semoga kalian suka , selamat membaca

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rating : T

**My Bee**

Chapter 1 :

Sasuke POV

" Huuam ~ , sudah pagi ya .. " kataku sambil mengucek-ucek mataku. Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi . Kudengar kaa-san dan aniki berbincang-bincang seperti biasa. 'tak ada yg berubah setelah kepergian ayah' pikirku sembari tersenyum hambar. Ya , ayahkuUchiha Fugaku telah meninggal 1 bulan yg lalu. Itu membuat kakakku , Uchiha Itachi harus mengurus perusahaan-perusahaan milik kami.

Oh ya , namaku Uchiha Sasuke , semua gadis yg mendengar namaku pasti akan berteriak histeris , yaa siapa yg tidak tau keluarga Uchiha ? keluarga terkaya se-Konoha , hhh , tapi aku tak peduli , mereka hanya tertarik dengan harta dan ketampananku saja , semua gadis memang sama , itulah pendapatku.

Di Konoha High School ..

Hn, sekolahku yg baru. kulihat sekeliling 'tidak buruk juga' pendapatku , baru saja aku melangkahkan kakiku , seorang gadis menabrakku.

BRAK!

"aww, sakit!" rintih gadis berambut pink yg menabrakku

Aku memandangnya keheranan , kenapa ? karena warna rambutnya , berwarna pink , bukan aneh , tapi 'Unik' , dia juga Cantik , Manis , Lucu , dan mata Emeraldnya sungguh indah , aku sempat berdecak kagum melihat gadis di depanku ini

"ah! Maafkan aku , aku gak sengaja nabrak kamu , maaf" kata gadis itu sambil membungkukan badannya

Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya , 'gadis yg lucu' pikirku

"hn" jawabku sekenanya

"err , maaf , aku ingin bertanya , kelas XA dimana yah ? aku tersesat , aku anak baru disini" tanyanya dengan perasaan cemas

'ternyata dia anak baru itu" batinku

"hn, itu kelasku , ayo ikut denganku" jawabku

'Sepertinya gadis yg menarik' batinku lagi

SRAAKKK!

Aku menggeser pintu kelasku , tatapan heran memandang kami , atau lebih tepatnya pada gadis pink ini. "gomen sensei" kataku sekenanya. Kakashi sensei yg sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku ini pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "yahh, terlambat lagi bukan sasuke ? silahkan duduk" ujarnya. "hn, arigatou sensei" jawabku malas menanggapi senseiku ini.

"hoo , jadi ini murid barunya" ujar kakashi sensei

"i-iya sensei" jawab gadis pink itu gugup

"baiklah , perkenalkan dirimu" perintah kakashi sensei

"b-baik sensei , perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura , aku murid pindahan dari Oto , arigatou" kata sakura

"baiklah , kau bisa duduk bersama uchiha , nona haruno" ujar kakashi sembari menunjuk tempat paling ujung dekat jendela

'bersama cowok yg tadi menolongku' batin sakura dengan wajahnya yg sedikit blushing. Jujur saja sakura memang terpesona dengan pesona sang Uchiha.

"arigatou sensei" ucap sakura

Keheningan di dalam kelas tersebut. Hanya suara kakashi sensei yg tersengar sedang menjelaskan tentang prasejarah

Sakura memulai pembicaraan

"ngg, arigatou uchiha-san sudah menolongku tadi" ujar sakura dengan senyum yg sangat manis membuatku blushing sesaat

"hn" jawab sasuke sekenanya

Suara seseorang memecahkan kehenigan antara kami

"hei teme, nanti pulang sekolah kau ada acara ? kaa-san mengundangmu ke rumah untuk makan bersama" ujar cowok pirang yg kuketahui bernama naruto ini

"hn, aku harus menemani kaa-san dobe" jawab sasuke

"hoaa, kau menyebalkan teme!" umpat naruto

"hihihi" sakura terkekeh

"eh ? kenapa sakura-chan ?"

"ah! Tidak uzumaki-san. Hanya saja kalian berdua terlihat lucu, hihihi" sakura terkekeh lagi

"hahaha , yaa seperti inilah aku dan sasuke. dan sakura-chan jangan memanggilku begitu , panggil saja naruto-kun dan sasuke-kun, oke ?" kata naruto

"hmm, baiklah sasuke-kun ,naruto-kun" kata sakura

"hn, sakura-chan" jawab sasuke

Wajah sakura kini merah semerah tomat. Bukan karna memanggil mereka seperti itu, tetapi karena sasuke memanggilnya 'sakura-chan'. Itu membuat sakura salting. Bukankah itu merupakan salah satu keajaiban dunia ? seorang Uchiha Sasuke memanggil seorang gadis dengan embel-embel 'Chan'. Benar-benar keajaiban dunia.

Sakura POV

Astaga kami-sama! Aku gak pernah nyangka sasuke-kun akan memanggilku seperti ituu, aaaahh! Sungguh keberuntungan bagiku. Oh kami-sama sungguh kurasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Ohh sasuke-kun ~

Sasuke POV

Kami-sama! Apa yg baru saja aku katakan? Aku memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan? Oh sungguh kami-sama! Aku tidak menyadarinya! Perasaan apa ini ? rasanya hangat dan nyaman saat di dekatnya. Ah! Perasaan apa ini! Apa aku sedang jatuh cinta? Oh tidak! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Oh kami-sama, apa yg harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung dengan perasaan ini! Aarrrggghhttt! Aku benar-benar bingung kami-sama!

Normal POV

Mata naruto membulat tak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja di dengarnya

"a-apa ? s-sasuke ? a-apa yg baru saja kau katakan ? oh kami-sama ! apa aku salah dengar ? s-sasuke ? a-astaga !" teriak naruto dengan mata yg masih membulat

"arrghht ! dobe diamlah ! k-kau berisik sekali !" bentak sasuke

"t-tapi apa aku tak salah dengar hah ?" ujar naruto

TENG TENG TENG ..

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh murid secepat kilat ke kantin, sedangkan kami bertiga dalam keadaan canggung.

"a-aku pergi ke kantin dulu s-sasuke-kun naruto-kun" kata sakura meninggalkan kami

"s-sasuke" panggil naruto

"hn" jawab sasuke sekenanya

"apa kau menyukai sakura-chan ?" tanya naruto yg sukses membuat sasuke shok

"A-AAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA ?" Teriak sasuke shok

TBC

Fiiuh ~ selesai jg chapter 1 , hehe , bagaimana menurut kalian ? maaf ya kalau fic ku jelek , ini fic pertamaku yg sangat jelek menurutku *nangis di pojokkan*

RnR Please ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, gaje, ancur, abal**

**My Bee**

**Sebelumnya saya mau balas review dulu ^^**

**Pink Uchiha : Hai, Salam kenal juga :), hehe makasih buat koreksinya Pink-san :), saya akan memperbaiki lagi, makasiih reviewnya ya :D.**

**Yuuzuka Yumeina : Hehe, makasih Yuu-san :), maaf kalo masih ada Typo, saya baru pemula, hehe :), makasih koreksinya Yuu-san :), saya akan perbaiki lagi :), makasih reviewnya ya :D.**

**Nyx Quartz : Hehe, makasih Nyx-san :), maaf kalo fic saya banyak kekurangan dan tidak memuaskan *lebay*, hehe makasih banyak koreksinya Nyx-san :), saya akan perbaiki lagi :), hehehe makasih juga reviewnya :D.**

**ErizuHernandhez : Hehe, makasih Eriz-san :), iya ini chapter 2 udah update :), makasih juga reviewnya ya :D.**

**Nurama Nurmala : Moshi-moshi ^^, hihihi, makasih yaa Nurama-san:D *peluk Nurama-san*, hehe *plak*, saya tidak tertarik untuk membaca flame karena itu hanya akan membuat saya patah semangat :), hehehe, saya memang suka pairing SasuSaku, yg lain saya gak suka, hehehe, saya gak nyangka fic pertama saya menarik :), yaa! saya senang, yosh! saya akan terus semangat, makasih reviewnya yaa Nurama-san :D**

**Nah sudah selesai bales reviewnya, silahkan membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

"**Apa kau menyukai Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto yangsukses membuat sasuke shok**

"**A-AAPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA ?" teriak Sasuke shok**

**.**

**.**

"**Kenapa ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah innocent**

**BLETAK!**

"**Aww! Sasuke kau kasar sekali! Menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto**

"**Makanya jaga bicaramu Dobe" kata Sasuke ketus**

**Naruto hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.**

"**Apa benar ?" gumam Sasuke sangat pelan**

**Sekolah pun berakhir, Di halaman depan Konoha High School.**

"**Sakura-chan ~" panggil Naruto, "Kenapa kau belum pulang Sakura-chan ?" tanya Naruto**

"**Ah! Anoo, aku belum di jemput Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura**

"**Nah! Kalau begitu kita-" kata-kata Naruto terputus karena hpnya berbunyi**

"**Sebentar ya!" kata Naruto meninggalkan sakura dan sasuke**

**Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali.**

"**Sakura-chan kau pulang dengan Sasuke saja, aku harus pulang segera, daahhh!" kata Naruto terburu-buru**

"**Hn, ayo kita pergi Sakura-chan"**

**Sakura blushing. Sasuke yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu bertanya**

"**Kau kenapa ? sakit ?"**

"**Aa, t-tidak, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura berusaha menahan blushingnya**

"**Hn, kalau begitu ayo. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kata Sasuke**

"**Eh ? suatu tempat ?" tanya Sakura**

"**Hn, ayo cepat" jawab Sasuke**

**Sasuke berjalan ke parkiran untuk mengambil motor Ninja Kawasaki 250R kesayangannya.**

"**Naiklah" kata Sasuke**

"**I-iya"**

"**Pegangan yang erat" kata Sasuke lagi**

**Sakura hanya memegang jaket yang sasuke kenakan. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura kedepan agar berpegangan lebih erat.**

"**Pegangan seperti ini, kalau kau tidak mau terjatuh Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke**

**Sakura blushing setengah mati ketika Sasuke memegang tangannya. Sepertinya nona Haruno ini mendapat perlakuan khusus dari seorang Uchiha.**

**BBRRRUUMMMMM!**

**Sasuke menyetir motornya dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat Sakura memeluknya lebih erat. Sasuke yang merasakannya pun hanya tersenyum tipis di balik helmnya. Sakura terus memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sakura tidak sadar bahwa dia dan Sasuke telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sampai suara Sasuke yang menyadarkan Sakura.**

"**Sampai kapan kau mau memelukku Sakura-chan ?" kata Sasuke**

"**Kita sudah sampai di pantai Konoha" kata Sasuke lagi**

"**Eh ?" Sakura yang kaget sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke**

"**Bwahaha" Sasuke tertawa melihat raut wajah Sakura yang ekspresinya kaget seperti itu**

'**Dia sungguh terlihat manis saat tertawa seperti itu' batin Sakura blushing melihat Sasuke tertawa seperti itu**

"**Lihat wajahmu Sakura-chan. Kau seperti orang kebingungan. Bwahahaha!" kata Sasuke sambil terus tertawa. Membuat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.**

"**Huh Sasuke-kun! Kau menyebalkan! Berhenti menertawakanku seperti ituu!" Gerutu Sakura pada Sasuke**

"**Bwahahaha, aku akan berhenti tertawa jika kau bisa menangkapku Sakura-chan" tantang Sasuke pada Sakura**

"**Baik! Siapa takut. Bweekk!" ejek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Sasuke**

"**Kau berani mengejekku Sakura-chan ?" tantang Sasuke lagi yang bersiap-siap menangkap Sakura**

"**Tentu saja! Bweekkk!" ejek Sakura lagi**

"**Awas ya!" kata Sasuke mulai mengejar Sakura yang berlari**

"**Bwahahaha" tawa Sakura**

**Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dengan Sakura. Sakura yang terus menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Sasuke membuat Sasuke tertawa lepas. Sasuke dan Sakura terus kejar-kejaran, bermain pasir, saling bermain air, melempar ejekan, sungguh hari yang langkah bukan ? melihat seorang Sakura dapat membuat Uchiha Sasuke tertawa lepas seperti saat ini. Sepertinya memang hanya Sakuralah yang dapat membuat Sasuke sebahagia ini.**

"**Hosh hosh hosh. Sasuke-kun, aku capek sekalii ~" keluh Sakura**

"**Hahaha, kita duduk saja disana Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura**

"**Aku kan capek Sasuke-kun ~" kata Sakura**

"**Lalu ? hanya berjalan sedikit Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke**

"**Gendong ~" pinta Sakura pada Sasuke**

"**Hahaha, kau manja sekali Sakura-chan. Baiklah karena hanya kau yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas hari ini" kata Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang menawan**

'**Hanya aku ?' tanya Sakura dalam hati 'Dan dia tersenyum padaku' batin Sakura senang**

**Sasuke pun menggendong Sakura sambil sedikit bermain. Berlarian sepanjang pantai. Sakura menjahili Sasuke dengan mencubit pipi Sasuke**

"**Hey! Kau jahil Sakura-chan" gerutu Sasuke**

"**Bwahahaha, kau menggemaskan sih Sasuke-kun, bweekk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lagi, membuat Sasuke kembali tertawa lagi**

"**Bwahaahaha"**

**Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Hari mulai senja, mereka berdua pun duduk di pinggir pantai. Menikmati indahnya Sunset yang akan terbenam.**

"**Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura**

"**Hn" jawab Sasuke**

"**Sunsetnya indah yaa, aku suka" kata Sakura tersenyum sambil memandangi Sunset yang akan terbenam itu**

"**Hn, makanya aku suka tempat ini dan sering kesini" jawab Sasuke sambil memandang Sunset bersama Sakura**

"**Wah! Aku jadi ingin kesini lagi Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura**

"**Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajakmu kesini lagi besok" Kata Sasuke**

"**Benarkah ? Arigatou Sasuke-kun ~" Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum manis pada Sasuke**

"**Hn, sama-sama Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura**

**Akhirnya Sunset pun terbenam, Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang.**

"**Arigatou Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura**

"**Hn" jawab Sasuke**

"**Dan, Arigatou untuk hari ini Sasuke-kun. Aku senang sekali ~"kata Sakura**

"**Hn, sama-sama Sakura-chan. Aku pulang dulu, jaa nee" pamit Sasuke**

"**Ah! Iya Sasuke-kun, hati-hati di jalan yaa, jaa nee" kata Sakura**

"**Hn" kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura**

'**Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidupku' batin Sakura senang**

"**Aku pulaang ~" kata Sakura**

" **Sakuraa! Kau darimana saja Sakura ? aku khawatir menunggumu daritadi" kata kakak Sakura yang bernama Sasori ini**

"**Hehehe, gomen Sasori-nii, tadi aku habis jalan-jalan dengan Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura sambil terkekeh**

"**Hah ? Sasuke ? Sakuraa-chaann ~ kau jangan sembarangan pergi dengan anak laki-laki. Kalau dia macam-macam padamu bagaimana ? kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu bagaimana ? kakak tidak mau sesuatu terjadi padamu Sa-" kata-kata Sasori di potong oleh Sakura**

"**Sudahlah Sasori-nii, Sasuke itu baik kok" kata Sakura berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya itu**

"**Huh! Baiklah baiklah adikku tersayang" kata Sasori sambil membelai rambut pink Sakura**

"**Hehehe" Sakura terkekeh**

"**Sekarang cepat mandi lalu istirahat, Ok ?" kata Sasori**

"**Baiklaah Sasori-nii" jawab Sakura**

**Di sisi Sasuke.**

**Sasuke telah sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke di hampiri oleh Kaa-sannya, Uchiha Mikoto.**

"**Sasuke sayang, kamu darimana saja nak ? Kaa-san menghawatirkan kamu nak" Ucap Mikoto khawatir**

"**Habis jalan-jalan dengan Sakura Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke**

"**Sakura ? siapa itu Sasuke ? Pacarmu ?" Tanya Mikoto**

**TBC**

**Fiiuh ~ akhirnya chap 2 selesaii , hehehe , semoga tidak banyak kekurangan seperti chap kemarin , hehehe , akhir kata**

**RnR Please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC , Typo , gaje , ancur , abal**

**My Bee**

**Selamat membaca ~ ^o^**

**"Habis jalan-jalan dengan Sakura Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke**

**"Sakura ? siapa itu Sasuke ? Pacarmu ?" Tanya Mikoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kaa-san ! Sudah jangan bicara yang aneh aneh lagi" ketus Sasuke**

"**Sasu, Kaa-san kan hanya bertanya, kenapa jadi marah begitu" keluh Mikoto**

"**Maaf Kaa-san, aku malas membicarakan wanita" jawab Sasuke**

"**Hmm . Kalau malas kenapa pergi bersama Sakura ?" goda Mikoto**

"**Aahhh Kaa-san ! Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku malas sekali" keluh Sasuke**

"**Ahaha . Yasudah nak . Tidurlah, besok kenalkan Sakura pada kaa-san yaa . Kaa-san tidak menerima jawaban tidak Sasu" kata Mikoto**

"**APAA ? Tapi Kaa-san, aku ti-"**

"**Tidak ada tapi tapian Sasu !" potong Mikoto ketus**

"**AAH !" kesal Sasuke**

**Sasuke POV**

**Aah ! Apa apaan ini ! Aku kan tidak ada apa apa dengan Sakura . Huh, Kaa-san ! Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sakura ? Aagh ! Mau dikemanakan imageku sebagai Uchiha ! Menyebalkan . Lebih baik sekarang kupikirkan saja bagaimana caranya bicara pada Sakura agar mau bertemu dengan Kaa-san . Ooh Kami-samaaaa ! Tolonglah akuu !**

**Normal POV**

**Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.30 . Sedangkan sasuke lupa bahwa dia ada janji makan malam dengan Sakura .**

"**Huaaam ~" Sasuke menguap sambil mengusap matanya**

**HP sang Uchiha bergetar . Muncul sebuah pengingat yang berisi :**

**Makan malam dengan Sakura-chan**

**Pukul 18.00**

**Sasuke menganga melihat pengingat di Hpnya . Lalu ditengoklah jam digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul 17.45 .**

"**Astagaaaa ! Aku terlambat aku terlambat ! Aagh ! Bodohnya aku !"**

**Sasuke dengan cepat menyambar handuknya lalu segera mandi . Hanya 5 menit dia telah selesai . Ditengok lagi jam digitalnya . Menunjukkan pukul 17.50 .**

"**Huaaaah ! Aku harus cepat !"**

**Tanpa pikir Sasuke langsung menyambar pakaian apapun yang dilihatnya . Toh pakaian sang tuan muda Uchiha bagus bagus kan . *BLETAK***

**Segera saja Sasuke menaiki Ninja Kawasaki 250R kesayangannnya . Dikebutlah semua motor dan mobil yang menghalangi jalannya . Tergesa gesa hanya karena seorang Haruno Sakura yang baru dikenal ? Bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya . Tapi ada apakah dengan sang Uchiha ? Apa sang Haruno telah menaklukkan hati sang Uchiha ?**

**TING TONG**

**Sasuke telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura . Lalu datanglah Sakura dengan memakai dress selutut bewarna pink dengan rambut panjangnya yang diurai sampai sepunggung . Sungguh terlihat feminim .**

"**Konbanwa Sasuke-kun ~" sapa Sakura dengan cerianya**

"**Hn , Konbawa Sakura-chan . Sudah siapkah ?" kata Sasuke dengan lembutnya**

"**Yapp, Tentu saja Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura**

"**Naiklah" kata Sasuke**

**Segera naiklah Sakura dengan memeluk Sasuke erat dan bersandar di punggungnya . Sungguh pasangan yang romantis bukan .**

**BRUUUMM**

**Motor Sasuke melesat dengan cepat . Orang orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa berkata 'Serasi sekali' . Mungkin ini akan menjadi malam yang paling indah untuk mereka berdua . Mungkin ..**

**Di depan cafe CherryTime**

"**Ayo masuk Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura**

"**Iya Sasu-kun" balas Sakura lembut dengan seulas senyuman manis di bibirnya**

**Sasuke blusing . Berjalanlah mereka ke pojok cafe tersebut . Tempat yang indah dan pas untuk mereka . 1 kata untuk malam ini . 'ROMATIS'**

"**Mau pesan apa Saku-chan ?" tanya Sasuke**

"**Hmm . Sweet Cherry Cake dann .."**

"**Dan apa Saku-chan ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran**

"**Choco Latte" sambung Sakura**

"**Hmm, baiklah . Pesan 2 Sweet Cherry Cake dan 2 Choco Latte" kata Sasuke**

"**Baiklah tuan . Tunggu sebentar ya" kata pelayan tersebut dengan sopan**

"**Saku-chan" panggil Sasuke**

"**Yaa Sasu-kun ?" jawab sakura dengan lembut**

"**Apa kau suka ? Dengan tempat yang kupilihkan ?" tanya Sasuke**

"**Hmm, yaa aku suka sekali Sasu-kun . Romantis" jawab Sakura dengan lembut**

"**Baguslah" balas Sasuke dengan senyuman**

**Tak lama kemudian pesanan pun datang .**

"**2 Sweet Cherry Cake dan 2 Choco Latte" kata pelayan sambil membawa makanan**

"**Arigatou" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan yang ditanggapi sang pelayan dengan senyuman hangat**

"**Mari kitaa makaan Sasu-kun" ucap Sakura dengan senangnya**

"**Hn Saku-chan" balas Sasuke**

**Setelah menghabiskan makanan yang telah mereka pesan . Sasuke memulai pembicaraan tentang ibunya Mikoto yang ingin bertemu Sakura .**

"**Saku-chan"**

"**Hmm, ada apa Sasu-kun ?" jawab Sakura dengan sangat lembut**

"**Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" kata Sasuke**

"**Apa itu Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura penasaran**

"**Kaa-san ingin bertemu dan bicara denganmu"**

**Sakura terpelongo dan berteriak**

"**HHAAAAAAAH ?"**

**TBC**

**Hehe, gimana ? Tambah gajelas aja ya ceritanya . T,T**

**Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan .**

**RnR Please**

**Bales Review ^o^**

**ErizuHernandhez-san : Huwee .. makasih Eriz-san *peyukpeyuk eriz-san* . Ini udah lanjut kok :) . Review lagi yah . Hehe . :)**

**Nurama Nurmala-san : Haha, iyaa . Emang sengaja bikin Sasori kayak gitu . Hehe . Ini udah update kok . Review lagi yah . Hehe . :)**

**Michimaki Airi-san : Hehe, makasii pujiannya *peyukpeyuk* . Oke deh, kapan kapan berkunjung . Hehe . Review lagi yah . Hehe . :)**

**Kuraudo Umika Yamachii JUMP-san : Huehue, salam kenal jugaa *berpeyukan* . Hehe, terserah aja mau manggil apa . Review lagi yah . Hehe . :)**


End file.
